Ryume and Sasuke: Alone Time&Babysitting!
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Ryume and Sasuke are sent on a couple of D Ranked Missions and get annoyed at how easy and boring they. Not to mention a pest who keep giving out orders to them and calling Ryume names. Contains SasukeXRyume. Kind old
1. Chapter 1 The Mission And Annoyance

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH. YOU GET THE POINT. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS Ryume, Hikuro, and Kasaigaru. BUT NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS!! Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't one of the best days for Ryume Kazemizu. To start the day, she ran out of breakfast in her apartment and ended up eating ramen with a chatty Naruto. She was too tired to ask him to quiet down, but even if she weren't, it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't have asked him because of her nice personality. Her conscious would say something like, _Oh; just let him have his fun. I can deal with Naruto if I can deal with Risu and Rynn at the same time._ Ryume smiled at her thought and grabbed Naruto's attention.

He fired questions at her and went on to a different subject before she could answer. Not like she was planning on answering anyway.

Her ramen arrived, but she was too tired to even lift her chopsticks. She sighed. _Will i ever learn my lesson about not overexerting myself when training? Everyone's right, i push myself too much, no matter how much stronger i can get._

"Uhh… Ryume-Chan, are you okay?" He asked.

Ryume smiled. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"A couple of D Ranked Missions and some training after."

Naruto leaned closed to Ryume with his eyes squinting. Ryume didn't move but looked strangely at Naruto. Then, Naruto's face suddenly lit back up. "Okay!" He said cheerfully. "If you say so!" And he went back to his ramen.

Ryume's stomach growled loudly, making Ayame and Naruto look back at her. "I never knew I was so hungry." Ryume said nervously and smiled again.

"Let me guess," Naruto started, his ramen gone. "You skipped dinner last night."

Ryume laughed nervously. "How did you guess?"

Naruto grinned and looked around under the curtains of the ramen bar. "And this time, Neji isn't here, but that Sand guy is."

"Sand guy?" Ryume repeated. She lifted the curtain and jumped slightly. "Oh, Hikuro. What are you doing here?"

Hikuro stood in the clearing and walked towards the bar. "I heard this place was good and decided to try it out." He said trying to act cool.

"At breakfast?" Ryume said and lifted an eyebrow. "Naruto is the only person who has ramen for breakfast almost every morning." She laughed when Hikuro searched for an answer.

From the side, Naruto started laughing while pointing at Hikuro. "Another one?! What's wrong with you, Ryume-Chan?! Does _everybody_ like you?!" He started laughing again.

Ryume turned pink and stood up, looking for a reply. When she found none, she glanced at a pink but angry Hikuro. He went to Naruto and started yelling at him, his face still pink. Ryume sighed. "Hey, Hikuro." They both looked back. "You can have my ramen. I haven't eaten it yet. Go ahead. I should be going anyway."

"Did you already eat?" He asked.

"Not since yesterday!" Naruto blurted out.

"Since yesterday?" Hikuro looked back at Ryume who was suddenly a little pale. "Hey, Ryume, are you okay? You look kinda pale."

Ryume shook him away, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well then you _should_ eat." Hikuro argued and motioned to a seat.

"Nahh, it's okay. I'll see you guys later. I gotta go. Here." She put down money on the counter for the ramen and walked away.

"Uh, wait, Ryume. Okay…" Hikuro sat down and looked down at his bowl.

"Well, you don't know Ryume at least a little, don't you?" Naruto said as he ordered his second bowl.

"What are you talking about?" Hikuro shrugged. "She's just too nice. So what? I'll pay her back."

"But you don't have any money." Naruto backfired. Hikuro flinched as he picked up his chopsticks. He hesitated before eating. "You're ramen's gonna get cold." Naruto said and ate happily. Hikuro didn't answer.

_What's with her? She's almost too nice that it's rude. Oh well. I'll ask her about it later._

--

Ryume walked to the training fields with her hands behind her back and her eyes halfway closed. _Maybe it's not such a good idea for me to start training again. I'm getting pretty hungry. And if Kasaigaru sees me here, I'm dead._ She sighed but kept walking to the field. On the edge of it, she sat down and leaned against a tree. Her eyes were heavy and they started to close shut. She soon dozed off.

A few minutes later, she felt a presence near her, but she was too tired to open her eyes. She managed to lift her weary arm and rub her eyes. Once her vision was cleared, she gasped as her eyes met someone else's.

His eyes were onyx black and unwavering. Ryume blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes again. Her visitor didn't show any emotion. Ryume blushed as her ultimate crush kneeled beside her.

"Over did it again, right?" Sasuke said.

Ryume smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"Was Neji there again?" He teased.

Ryume looked away, "No. Just Naruto and Hikuro." She felt him flinch at Hikuro's name.

"Why was _he _there?"

Ryume shrugged. "He said he wanted to try out some ramen. So I gave him my bowl and left once Naruto started to tease and then argue with him."

"Hn."

"Why you ask?"

Sasuke looked up at Ryume and smirked. "Whenever given the opportunity, there's always a guy I hate near you to take you. Or, in this case, to _'help you'_."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ryume said.

Sasuke leaned in close to Ryume, making her lean back. "Because it is." He said sternly.

Ryume gulped. "Umm…" Was all she managed to get out. She was interrupted as Sasuke started to chuckle quietly, backing away from Ryume.

"You idiot."

Ryume sighed and stood up. Bad idea. She stumbled and reached for a tree trunk to regain her balance. But instead of grabbing a hard, rough surface, she grabbed something soft. Her vision had gone blurry again and she couldn't clear her head. Shaking her head, the surface she grabbed onto started to move her so her back was against the tree.

"You really are an idiot." The surface vibrated.

_Oh great._ Ryume thought._ Don't tell me…_ She hesitated as she opened her eyes and waited for her vision to settle. She turned red again and gasped. Her hand was clutching Sasuke's arm and he had his other hand to her shoulder, settling her against the tree. He smirked.

"Sasuke, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I guess I still haven't cleared my head yet." Ryume said nervously. More chuckles. She looked up as Sasuke leaned in a little bit.

Then he said quietly, "You owe me."

Ryume's eyes widened. "What…?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked and took a step back, so Ryume's hand let go of him. He turned his back to her and started to walk off, calling over his shoulder, "Later."

Ryume just stood there, shocked and started to feel dizzy again.

Hikuro watched as Sasuke walked away from Ryume. He got there too late to know what had happened. Naruto just wouldn't stop arguing with him. But, then again, he wasn't making it any better, but punching him in the head and getting banned from the ramen store for a few weeks.

Once Sasuke was out of sight, he walked to Ryume and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was sitting down again. He knelt down and gazed at her with calm eyes. _She's so peaceful…_ He blushed at his thought and shook his head.

"She over did it again, didn't she?" A boring voice sounded behind Hikuro. He looked back and saw Kasaigaru. Kasaigaru sighed but smiled lightly at his master. "I'm gone for two days and I come back to see this." The huge wolf laughed quietly. "And she said she wouldn't do it again."

"Again? I've been hearing that a lot lately." Hikuro said.

Kasaigaru shrugged and put Ryume on his large muscular back. "It's happened a couple times. The latest one was when she passed out at the ramen shop and Naruto started to panic. He got lucky that Neji happened to be passing by." He sighed again. "Let's just say that day, Ryume found out about a secret about Neji… After he carried her to the hospital since none of them knew where he house was. But they do know, so if I see her in the hospital again with no cuts or broken bones, I'm doing some investigating." The two had started walking back to the village and to Ryume's apartment.

Kasaigaru went into a building and to the second floor from the shop on the bottom level. He reached a door in the hallway and opened it with his muzzle. Walking inside, Hikuro's first thought was that it was the tiniest room he's seen. The kitchen and living room was connected while two doors on each side of the room lead to bedrooms.

Kasaigaru explained. "The room to the right is an extra room. Usually for me but I don't go in there. The room to the left, right here," He said while opening the door, "is Ryume's room." He walked inside and settled Ryume down on her bed. There were two other doors in her room. One that was near her bed -which was against the wall- was the bathroom, and the other door that led to outside on a small balcony. That door was at the foot of the bed, but with part of the bed peeking out to the window.

"It's not much but enough for us two. Especially when we're usually not home." Kasaigaru said and went out of the room, leaving the door open. He went to a bag on the counter and motioned to it. "Hey, Hikuro, be a good boy and open that milk cartoon and pouring some for Ryume, will ya?" Hikuro nodded and did as he was told.

Hikuro paused in front of Ryume's room. "Want me to give this to her?"

Kasaigaru called over his shoulder from the door leading out of the room. "Just set it next to her bed and you may leave. I need to report to Tsunade. Do whatever you want." His voice faded on the last words as he walked down the hallway.

Hikuro shrugged and set the cup on Ryume's bed stand. He looked at the pictures that were also there. One was of Ryume as a little girl with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They were in the Sand Village and were happy. The one next to it was of Ryume older but still younger. She was smiling with an arm wrapped around Kasaigaru, who was still enormous. He was also happy as he nuzzled Ryume's chin. The picture next to it was of her team, Team 11. They were all standing in a clearing, posing for the camera. Ryume was in the center with Rika behind her and Rynn and Risu on each side of her, all having their kunai out in front of them. The last picture had more people in it. There was Team 11, Team 7, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, and the Sand Siblings.

Hikuro was still looking at the pictures and didn't notice Ryume wake up. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she looked up at Hikuro and smiled. "Hey." She simply said, but bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Uhh, nice pictures." Hikuro stuttered.

Ryume laughed, "Thanks. They aren't up to date though. I'm going to need another one."

"Looks plenty enough to me." Hikuro shrugged.

"Yeah, but I guess I just like memories." Ryume smiled, but wasn't looking at Hikuro. "Almost like a family tree or something. Do you find that strange?"

"Kind of. But I don't have much of a family, so I wouldn't know." He shrugged again and took off his belt that carried his big sword. He put it down on the floor and stretched his shoulders. "Much better." He mumbled. "So," He began. "What did that jerk want?"

"Huh? Sorry, I don't know any jerks."

Hikuro laughed, "That jerk, Sasuke."

Ryume glared at Hikuro. "He's not a jerk. And he was just watching out for me." She glared.

Hikuro laughed again and sat on Ryume's bed. "Whatever. He just acts like that to get attention."

Ryume raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Hikuro said, trying to sound innocent.

Ryume laughed and rubbed his head playfully. "You little… What are you thinking?" He laughed and shook his head, trying to get her off him. They laughed for while until Ryume's stomach started to growl loudly.

"Somebody's hungry." Hikuro said, making Ryume smile. "Here," He gives her the cup of milk. "And I'm sure Kasaigaru has something else for you on the counter. Looks like he went to get some food."

"We need it. But then again, I should've gone out and gotten it. He's too busy to be watching out for me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up so you can eat we can train or something." Hikuro hurried.

Ryume licked her lips from what was left of her milk and got up. She walked to the kitchen with Hikuro trailing behind her, sitting down on a chair next to the counter. Ryume grabbed an apple and bit into it. "We can leave now if you want." She said once gulped down her first bite.

"No, it's all right. I don't want you puking on me in the middle of a punch or something." They both laughed at his answer.

Once Ryume finished her apple she went outside with Hikuro and back to the training fields. When they got there, Ryume took out her kunai and started throwing them at the target. Hikuro watched, bored and sighed.

"Let me know when you're done with that. So we can get to _real_ training. Like sparring!" He said and lay under a tree in the shade.

"You lazy bum, get up! Even the simplest training can help. We'll spar in a minute."

Hikuro mumbled under his breath, "That's why I said when you were done." He closed his eyes and dozed off, hearing the kicks and punchs hit against the wooden pole.

It wasn't very long when he felt he was being shaken by the shoulder. He woke up and saw Ryume standing over him. "Ready?"

"Finally!" He said and jumped up. Ryume smiled and took a few steps back as Hikuro took his stance, ready to fight. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. Unless you want me to?"

Ryume smirked and put her hands on her hips. "You better not! Or else you'll get beaten very easily!" She put her hands down and raised her right hand, moving her fingers, "Bring It!"

Hikuro smirked and charged to Ryume with a fist. He flung his fist towards Ryume, which she dodged and aimed a kick to Hikuro's outstretched arm. She got him and he lost his balance. Quickly, he regained it and stood up straight. "Not bad… For a girl."

Ryume rolled her eyes. "Ugh, not this again. All the girl crap from the Leaf Village."

Hikuro grinned. "Well you're lucky I was going easy on you. So be prepared for this next one!"

Ryume showed her teeth and her emerald green eyes glowed with anticipation. "Don't hold back!"

The two sent a flurry kicks and punches which they all dodged neatly, but letting a few slip and catching them. Ryume felt her body getting weak again from lack of energy and she paused to catch her breath when she saw she was a safe distance away from Hikuro, signaling him for a break. But he didn't notice and suddenly appeared behind Ryume.

The next thing she knew, she was on her stomach with her left hand behind her back and a body sitting on her back. She grumbled something Hikuro didn't hear while he grinned. "How's that?"

Ryume panicked slightly as she had a hard time breathing. "Hikuro… Can't… Breath." She gasped.

Hikuro quickly got off of Ryume and rolled her over. "You okay? You should've told me to stop for a break."

"Sorry…" She panted, "Whenever I spar with anyone else, and I get a safe distance away from them and pause, they know it means I need a break." She saw Hikuro's troubled face for not knowing and quickly added, "It's okay, really. You didn't know. I should've told you before we started anyway."

"Yeah, but I guess I should've taken it easy on you with you not having enough energy today or whatever." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, concentrating on something else. His eyes grew darker as he looked in the opposite direction. "You're boyfriend's here." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Ryume said, confused. She sat up and looked in the direction Hikuro was just looking at. Sasuke was heading in their direction. She glared back at Hikuro for calling him her boyfriend. All her did was shrug and look away again. When she wasn't looking, he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Sasuke." Ryume called.

Sasuke approached the two and looked down at Hikuro who was sitting on the ground near Ryume. "You're supposed to be with your new team, Hikuro. And, Ryume, if you're not too tired, the Hokage has another mission for you."

"Another one?" Ryume complained slightly. She groaned.

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine. I can do it by myself." Sasuke said.

Ryume looked up. "Oh, no. I won't let you do my missions. It's fine. I just need to grab a quick bite to eat before I leave, is all."

Sasuke looked away, "Who said it was your mission." Ryume cocked her head if confusion. Sasuke looked back at her, "It's _our_ mission."

Hikuro immediately looked back at the two and was curious. He glared at Sasuke slightly. Ryume managed to stuttered out, "What kind of mission?"

Sasuke shrugged and said simply in his low voice, "A couple of D Ranked Missions. Not too far from the village either." He smirked slightly as he added, "So if you faint, we won't be too far away from your room at the hospital."

Ryume flushed and looked at away, embarrassed. It was almost true. She was at the hospital so much from injuries on mission that she practically had her own bed there.

Hikuro interrupted, "So are you going to do it? In my opinion, you should stay home and rest up. Just in case." Ryume could tell he was trying to say this as cool as he possibly can. He didn't want to sound worried but she knew he was. She smiled and assured Hikuro that she'd be fine. "So you _are_ going to do it…" He mumbled stubbornly.

"Sorry, Hikuro. But I don't like to reject missions. Besides, everyone else is out on missions while I'm stuck here and leave Sasuke to do them by himself? It's just not right."

Hikuro just shrugged and got up. "So I guess our spar is over?" Ryume was about to answer but was interrupted by him again, "Oh well. I get it. You wanna be with your boyfriend alone. I _would_ offer to come with you but whatever." He walked off. Just when Ryume was about to call out to him, she stopped when Sasuke's arm blocked her.

"Forget it. He's just jealous." He said and also started to walk off the field.

"Yeah, but jealous of what?" Ryume complained because she didn't know what was going on.

Sasuke smirked and was suddenly in front of Ryume. "You don't know?"

Ryume blushed at how close Sasuke's face was to hers. "Umm… No, I don't."

Sasuke chuckled slightly to himself and turned away. "Idiot…"

--

"D Ranked Missions? Again?" Ryume sighed.

Tsunade nodded her head behind her desk at Ryume and Sasuke. Kasaigaru was still even in the room, he had finished giving out his report and was curious at what mission Ryume and Sasuke had. Tsunade continued.

"But you have more than one mission. I'm not precisely sure how much, but you are to do work around a temple in a family's home. You'll be there for three day. On your last night, the owner is having a meeting, more like a party," She mumbled under breath but went on, "But he says his waitress is out of the village and won't be coming back for a while. So in addition, I'd like you to help him out with that too, if you don't mind?" She gestured to Ryume.

Ryume nodded. "Sure. I don't mind. But what about Sasuke? Is he gonna go ahead of me back to village?"

Sasuke didn't object and stayed quiet. Tsunade answered. "He may do whatever he pleases. You can leave or stay and help out too."

"So nothing dangerous?" Kasaigaru asked.

Tsunade laughed. "Nope. Not today, sorry Ryume. There isn't any room for you in the hospital anymore."

Ryume hung her head and sighed. She muttered under her breath. "This sucks… I feel rejected whenever I do a mission because I'm always getting hurt…" She groaned quietly.

"You're just to hasty." Sasuke muttered, not looking at her. Ryume lifted her head, feeling a little better from the comment. "So when do we leave?"

"You can leave whenever you want." Shizune said. "Just make sure it's today."

"Someone's feeling a bit happy today." Ryume said, looking at Tsunade. "Not that it's a bad thing."

Kasaigaru chuckled. "It's probably because it'll be a relief to have you gone and not getting hurt."

Ryume dropped her head again and mumbled something no one heard. Sasuke turned away. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah." Ryume sighed and followed Sasuke out the door. They didn't need anything except travel gear. But since it was only an hour walk to the temple, they just need a first aid kit –just in case- and other gear, like weapons –just in case-.

Ryume waved to Kotetsu and Izumo as she and Sasuke walked out of the gates and walked at a steady pace. Ryume glanced back at Kotetsu who was talking to Izumo. They both suddenly laughed at looked at Ryume. They laughed some more and pointed at her.

"Those two, what are they joking about this time? Actually, the most appropriate question is what did _I_ do this time?" She sighed.

Sasuke didn't say anything and kept walking.

The two arrived at the temple in less than forty-five minutes and gazed at it in fascination. Ryume complimented at how it was so pretty when she was replied with a 'thank you' from beyond the gates. She looked over and saw a fat but cheerful man approach them in colorful robes.

"Why hello there! Are you our helpers?" He cried out cheerfully and lifted his hands for dramatize.

Ryume bowed politely. "Yes sir."

"I don't need any of that young lady. All I want from you is your comfort here. Make yourselves at home! Pick any room you want! Just make sure it's not taken!" He laughed at his 'joke' and motioned Sasuke and Ryume into the temple. "I'd like to introduce you to my son. He's around your age, maybe a year younger." He lifted his hand and called out, "Mori! Come welcome our guests!"

In a few moments, a door slide open from further in the temple and a boy who looked to be around twelve years old, emerged. He had short wavy hair and he had a frown on his face. "I'm busy!" He yelled and closed to the door.

"I apologize." The man said. "Mori is a bit of a quiet child. But when he's around kids your age, he begins to talk nonstop! Make sure he helps you out, too, okay?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Sasuke asked, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right. You are to help me around the temple and watch over the younger ones I have over."

Ryume and Sasuke froze. Ryume had her mouth hanging and Sasuke protested, but calmly, "We're babysitting?"

"Not much of babysitting. But you do have other things to do. Like water my garden, pull weeds, clean the floors, help the movers move the furniture I just got. They're coming in tomorrow, so you, boy, can help out with that while you," –gestures to Ryume- "can help with keeping the kids out of trouble while they do that. I don't want anything breaking."

"Hn. I thought this was going to be a mission. Not babysitting." Sasuke said, looking away.

Ryume watched as a group of little kids ran into the Mori's room. The owner noticed. "Those kids just love Mori. He's like their leader. Mori will become a great owner of this temple when he grows up! I'll be so proud!"

Ryume nodded, trying to put on a smile while the man walked off and left her and Sasuke stranded. Once everyone was out of earshot. Ryume exploded, "This sucks! This sucks so bad! I bet Tsunade did this on purpose! That's why she was so happy this morning!"

Sasuke watched Ryume ramble and smiled to himself. _She's so cute when she's upset._ He looked away at his thought and walked further into the temple. Ryume followed with her eyes still showing annoyance. Sasuke suddenly started to open Mori's door.

"Sasuke what are you-" Ryume started but stopped.

Inside was Mori sitting in the middle of the circle the children were surrounded him in. It looked like he had just finished talking. Without turning around, he spoke to Ryume and Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"Your father told us to ask you what we're supposed to do. A list, to be more specific." Sasuke said calmly.

"How about leaving me alone? Here, take the stupid thing. Make sure you do them correctly." The boy said and tossed a list over his shoulder. Ryume caught it and skimmed over the list, her face getting even more annoyed.

She burst out again, "What?! Take out the weeds, clean the stream and pond, baby-sit, make dinner for the kids, and make sure they go to sleep at nine-o clock! What is this?!"

Mori growled. "Great. There's a stupid girl this time." Sasuke's eyes twitched as he heard his words. Mori continued, except to the children, "She's probably just another ugly, mean, selfish, stupid girl who gets annoyed over everything and won't get her hands dirty for anything!"

Ryume's anger resided and she stared at Mori curiously. "Um, I'm right here."

Mori still hadn't turned around. "So? I meant to say that in front of you. You needed to hear that so you can just leave and get someone else to take your place."

Sasuke silently walked to Mori, without him knowing and struck him on the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! HITTING ME LIKE THAT!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? I'LL KICK YOU OUT!" Mori yelled

"I barely hit you, you spoiled brat. Don't talk to Ryume like that, either." He said calmly and walked back to Ryume.

Mori finally for the first time looked at Ryume. She was arguing to Sasuke saying that he shouldn't have done that. "Hey." Mori called to Ryume. She looked over. "You're name's Ryume, right?" Ryume nodded. Mori grinned and pointed to the ground in front of him. "Right here, right now, get on your knees and beg me to take you as my girlfriend."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ryume blurted out, perplexed.

"You heard me! Get on your knees and beg!" Mori said, still pointing to the ground.

Ryume sneaked a glance at Sasuke and saw his eyebrow raised and he looked like he was disgusted. "Great." He said. "Another crush." He walked out of the room without looking back. "Congratulations, Ryume. Another guy that wants you."

"HUH?! WHAT!? Wait! Sasuke!" Ryume called out and took a step, but ended up falling as someone grabbed a hold of her leg. She looked back and saw one of the children holding onto her. "Hey, let go, please." Then the next thing she knew, she was being tackled by all the kids with Mori smiling approvingly. "GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Ryume yelled.

"Not until you beg." He said stubbornly, still pointing at the ground.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" She cried but then gasped as someone jumped on her back, letting out all the air she had. She couldn't breathe. Gritting her teeth in pain, she felt the children getting off her, protesting as Mori stared to complain again.

"You're such an idiot." A low voice called over Ryume. She looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at her, no emotion on his perfect face. He sighed and stood up straight.

Ryume stood up and dusted herself off. She glared at Mori who was jutting out his lower lip. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She looked over the list and went straight to work.

Through out the day, Ryume tried to stay calm. Every ten minutes, either the kids or Mori would jump at her and tackle her. But if it was Mori, he'd tell her she was doing something wrong or mess up her work. Every time he did, he told her to beg. She kept ignoring him and brushed past him.

It was nighttime and Ryume was washing the dishes. The dinner she had made was devoured and everyone enjoyed it. Everyone except, of course, Mori. No matter much he complained and whined, he ended up eating his dinner happily when Ryume ignored him.

She sighed as she reached for another plate, scrubbing it with a rag. Then she suddenly turned off the water and sighed again. "Do you need something, Mori?"

Mori stood in the doorway and was staring at Ryume. "Are you really a ninja?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I'm actually a kunounchi. A female ninja." She turned around and leaned against the sink, tired. She noticed Mori wasn't alone as his followers stood behind him, curious. "Unfortunately," she continued, "This isn't such a great mission. I'd rather be fighting or training right now." She put her hand to her face and spoke to herself. "Maybe I can train before I go to sleep tonight…"

"Why do you wear gloves?" A little girl asked from behind Mori.

"Because she's a loser." Mori said.

Ryume glared at him but then a boy asked another question. "And why do you have things wrapped around your arm?"

Ryume looked down at her right arm where she wore bandages. "They're bandages and I have my reasons."

"Tell me why you wear those." Mori ordered.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like telling you."

"Why not?!" Mori whined.

Ryume turned away and went back to the dished. There was so much. "Because you haven't been treating me fairly for me to tell you. You treat me like crap so I don't have to do what you say."

"I'm gonna tell my dad you said that!" Mori threatened.

"Go ahead. I can't wait until I leave."

"Aww, you're leaving?" A girl spoke up.

Ryume was surprised. She looked back. "Uhh, yeah, I need to go back to my village. Why?"

The girl smiled. "It's fun with you around!"

Ryume smiled warmly to the girl, not to anybody else and thanked her. "That's so sweet of you. Thanks." She went back to the dishes and felt everybody still staring at her. "Need anything else?"

"You're supposed to make sure we go to bed." A boy said, not Mori.

"Oh, right." Ryume said and turned the water off again. She had three dishes left. "I'll just do those later…"

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Mori cried out.

"I'll take care of those, Ryume. Just go put this kid to bed. He's getting on my nerves." Sasuke said and he approached the sink.

"Oh, thanks, Sasuke." Ryume said and smiled. She walked out of the room, unaware that Sasuke had a smile creeping on his face.

"This is our room." The nice girl said as she opened it. All that was in there were blankets and pillows. Almost like it was a sleepover party.

"Wow. It's pretty big."

"Yeah, we all sleep here." Another girl said.

"Even Mori?" Ryume asked.

Mori didn't say anything while he went to his bed and sat down, waiting for everybody else to do so. Everyone did and they were soon fast asleep. Ryume counted all of them and closed the door, affirming that they were all present. She walked to the garden and stared at the work she was going to do the next day. "Tomorrow's outside work." She said to herself.

"I guess you'll have to do that _and_ watch the kids." Sasuke said from behind her, making her slightly jump. Ryume gave him a confused look. "I have to move around he furniture with the movers."

Ryume groaned and sat down. "I _was _gonna train but I guess I'm gonna need some sleep."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I guess. I feel sorry for you."

Ryume closed her eyes and leaned against a rock, "Mmm."

Sasuke smiled softly. "Well go to bed, you're really gonna need it."

Ryume yawned and got up, walking to her room. "Yeah. See you tomorrow morning." She waved back.

"Good night."

Ryume stopped and blushed, she looked back at Sasuke but he was already gone.

--

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry! I never know you had to take care of the kids too! I'll try to take care of them while you do the garden. Does that sound good?"

Ryume nodded and smiled warmly. She didn't get the best sleep and one of the maids told her she'd help out too. Ryume felt a rush of relief throughout her body. She kept thanking her and once she'd done enough, she went to the gardens and put her hair up. She rarely did that and Sasuke was walking by with other men. He smirked. He'd never seen Ryume with her hair up and he was slightly curious. When he felt he'd been standing there long enough, he went back to the others and helped them move tables and ancient statues, still smiling to himself.

It was around two when Ryume got up off of her knees and stretched. She looked down at her work gloves; they were so much different than the black gloves she wore. Hers were more expensive and you could feel the difference. She looked at where she had left hers, on a rock near the stream. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head and she decided to go get a drink and clean herself up.

Once she was gone, Mori snickered and walked to the place she was just working at.

Ryume walked back outside in ten minutes feeling hydrated. She went back to her 'station' and saw nothing wrong, except for one thing.

Her gloves were missing.

"Oh, no." Ryume mumbled. "Those were my favorite gloves." She looked in the stream, in case they fell and saw no sign of them being there. Then she straightened herself and a thought struck her. She growled under her breath, "Mori."

She went to his room and found him playing with the other kids. "All right, Mori. Where are my gloves?"

"Gloves? What gloves? You mean the ones you were wearing that made you look even more like a loser?" Mori answered.

Ryume took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "How about you just give them back later, okay?"

"I don't have them."

"It's okay, Mori. I'll let you borrow them, just make sure you give them back."

"Listen, stupid, I don't have them." Mori said.

Ryume growled. "I'm not stupid. Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. You're not stupid; you're a stupid _loser_. Saying please all the time." He finished.

_At least I say please! _Ryume thought then sighed but it wasn't in anger. It was almost in sadness that she was letting a child get the better of her. "Oh, never mind. I'll get them sooner or later."

Mori was about to protest when he suddenly looked past Ryume and cried out in anger. "What are you doing here, again?! You're always near her!"

Ryume turned around and saw Sasuke staring in the room, leaning against the doorframe. Mori continued, "What are you her bodyguard or something?! Or her _boyfriend_?!

Ryume froze and turned red. "Why you little… We're just friends! He's _not_ my boyfriend!" She cried.

Mori grinned. "But does _he_ think that?" Then his face grew angry again. "But he better not be your boyfriend! Cause if he was, then I'd have to force you to be my girlfriend! Not that other loser!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and got off the doorframe angrily. Ryume stopped him and faced Mori. Now she was angry. "Sasuke Is Not A Loser! And I will _NOT_ be your girlfriend!"

Mori decided to play around with her. "But if he asked you to be his girlfriend, would you say yes?"

Ryume's eyes widen and she turned red again. She couldn't speak she didn't trust her voice. Behind her, Sasuke smirked.

Mori laughed. "You boyfriend's enjoying this!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME HE'S NOT MY-" Ryume gasped. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and lock. Her face was a red as a tomato as Sasuke hugged her tightly his lips near her ear.

He whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I may not be her boyfriend, but she still belongs to me."

Everyone in the room gaped at the boy who they thought was the silent type and didn't care about anything. Ryume stammered out Sasuke's name, trying to say something but gave up. She looked away from Sasuke, her face still red.

Sasuke laughed quietly and let go of Ryume. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Sasuke smirked. Ryume stared at the wall across the room and tried to clear her head. She blinked a couple times and finally took in a deep breath she'd been holding.

Footsteps sounded through the hallway and Sasuke quickly helped Ryume up. The maid looked inside the room. "Is there anything wrong? The men are wondering where Sasuke went. And, Ryume, shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

Ryume snapped back into reality and blushed again as she felt Sasuke's grip release on her arm. "Yes. I 'm sorry. I just got interrupted." She looked back at Mori and walked outside to go back to work. Sasuke followed, smirking, obviously enjoying himself.

The two went their separate ways and went on with their daily tasks.

"Whew. Finally! All done." Ryume said happily and rubbed the sweat off her forehead. It was probably around five-o clock when she had finished and she was going to get her gloves back. "Hey, Mori," She called in his room. Half of the kids were there with him. He looked up and glared at her. He had obviously gotten in trouble. "Do you still have my gloves? I need them back please."

Mori ignored her and didn't answer her question. "You still haven't told me why you wear those bandages."

"And I already told you I didn't have to say why." Ryume argued.

"Loser…" Mori muttered darkly.

Ryume opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she heard footsteps above her. She went out of the room and gasped as she saw three of the children running on the roof. One of them had bucket which looked like was full of water.

"Get down from there! What do you think you're doing?!" Ryume cried out, horrified.

"Oh, nothing!" The one with the bucket said and grinned.

Then, he lost his footing and slipped. Ryume gasped and flung herself under the boy, catching him while she fell on her bottom from the weight.

"Watch out!" A girl called out.

Too late.

Ryume looked up and her eyes widened as the bucket full of water spilled in midair and fell on her head. She yelped in pain and the metal bucket struck her head and then fell to the ground, splashing water everywhere.

Sasuke stood on the other side of the temple, holding a box and saw Ryume. He quickly put down the box and ran to her. "Ryume! What happened?"

Ryume bit her lip. She was soaked and her head was throbbing. She heard Sasuke but couldn't tell where he was. She cleared her head but there was water in her eyes. While she was rubbing her eyes, she felt arms wrap around her shoulder again and hug her.

Sasuke sat behind her and had a towel in his hand, drying her hair. "Thanks." Ryume mumbled. Then she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head and put her bandaged hand to her temple. She felt liquid and suspected it to be just water. But then she heard a girl gasp.

"Ryume! You're hurt! She's bleeding, Mori! You said she'd just get wet!"

_What?_ Ryume thought. "I'm bleeding?" She brought her right hand down and sure enough, she saw blood on her fingers, staining her bandages. "Aww man."

"Are you okay, Ryume?" Sasuke asked Ryume, his warm voice comforting her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me clean this up real quick." She reached for another towel and bent down to clean up. Then a drop of blood fell to the floor. "Dang it." She muttered.

Sasuke held a wet towel to her head. "Here." Ryume felt the icy cold towel touch her and sucked in air sharply. "Can you get up?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the children's protests to Mori, who was still shocked form what happened.

"I'm sure I can." Ryume said and took the towel from Sasuke held it on her own. She stumbled as she got up and grabbed onto a pole before she fell. Then she muttered, angry with herself. "I don't think I can walk. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Can you help me?"

Sasuke smoothed her hair and said warmly, "Of course."

Ryume blushed and thought of his words before when she was arguing with Mori. This made her blush even more. Sasuke tried to smile and took her by the shoulders, leading her to the closest room. It was the room where the kids shared.

Then they both heard footsteps and looked out the door as they saw the maid and Mori's father. "What happened?" He asked, as the maid cleaned up the water on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ryume said sadly. "I tripped and hurt myself with the bucket, spilling water."

"Why were you carrying a bucket of water?" Sasuke asked darkly, suddenly glaring at Ryume.

She whispered sharply to him, "You're not helping!"

He answered back in his normal voice, still glaring back at Ryume. "Why don't you just tell him what really happened?"

Ryume looked at the man, still holding the towel to her head. She explained what happened. "I'm so sorry. I should've been watching over them. I'm truly sorry."

Mori's father glared at his son. "We're going to have a talk later."

"But I didn't do anything! It's all _her_ fault!" He cried out and jabbed a finger in Ryume's direction. "She's just a stupid girl who's just like all the rest! She's just stupid!" And he ran out the room.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy." The man said. He went back to Ryume. "You don't have to finish every single task. I'm thankful that you're trying your hardest, both of you. How about you rest up, Ryume?" Ryume nodded solely. "Sasuke." He asked, "You can calls it quits and watch over her."

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that! You need to prepare for the meeting tomorrow!" Ryume said.

"No." Sasuke said, and sat down next to Ryume, reaching for his backpack. "I'll stay here with you."

The fat man was suddenly cheerful again and nodded in agreement. He clapped his hands twice and walked out giving out orders, laughing to himself.

"Sasuke, you really shouldn't. I can do them by myself-" Ryume was stopped when Sasuke out a finger to her lips, shushing her. She stopped talking and watched as Sasuke took out bandages from his bag and started to take off Ryume's wet ones.

"I wanna see!" Mori's voice suddenly came from the doorway. "What's under those bandages? I wanna see! Show me!"

"No." Sasuke said sternly, and kept taking off Ryume's bandages.

"Humph!" Mori said and walked next to Ryume, sitting next to her. She groaned as he leaned over her to see her arm. Sasuke covered it and glared at Mori.

"I said no you annoying rat."

Ryume sighed as she felt an argument start. "Please don't start fighting."

"Then show me your arm!" Mori said. "I bet there's nothing there! I bet you're just being your stupid self and have them there for no reason!"

Ryume had enough. She suddenly stood up and shoved her revealed arm in Mori's face. Her hand had big teeth marks and across her arm was what looked like a tattoo. "There! See it?! Happy now?!" Ryume said angrily. Then she started to sway. She got up too quickly and she started to bleed again.

Sasuke caught Ryume and brought her back down on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder; he got back to work on her arm. Ryume looked at Mori who had his mouth open and fear in his eyes.

"H-how did th-that happen?" He stammered out.

"I got in a dangerous fight." Ryume mumbled and closed her eyes, letting Sasuke's steady breathing calm her. She tilted her head in a different position on Sasuke's left shoulder and dozed off.

"What kind of fight?" Mori asked. By now, the rest of the kids were curious and were surrounding them.

"Stop asking her questions. She's tired. Leave us alone." Sasuke said as he finished bandaging Ryume's arm.

"How about you just leave _her_ alone?" Mori protested too loudly.

"Be quiet! I don't want to wake her up…" Sasuke mumbled and looked down at Ryume who was sleeping peacefully. He looked up as the maid motioned the children out. Mori glared at Sasuke before leaving, hesitating on closing the door.

Smiling at Ryume's sleeping form, Sasuke put his chin on the top of her head, and he too dozed off, with Ryume still in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Alone Time

Ryume's eyes fluttered open as sunlight shone through the cracks in the wall leading to outside. She smiled as she felt Sasuke's soft, steady breathing under her. She was still on his shoulder and his cheek was on her head, his arms loosely around her. She, very carefully, tried to get up.

Sasuke's arms suddenly tightened and she was flung back into his arms. He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her. "And where do you think you're going? You owe me, remember?"

"Owe you?"

"At the training grounds." Sasuke whispered, reminding her for when she fell and grabbed his arm.

Ryume blushed, ashamed of herself. "Well how is this owing you back?" She asked, as she lay against his chest.

Sasuke put his chin back on her head and didn't say anything at first. Then his breath met Ryume's neck as he whispered, "Just by being with me alone is good enough for me." Ryume shivered. "Are you cold?" Sasuke teased.

"No. I've just never seen you act like this." Ryume said nervously.

Sasuke smirked and his lips met Ryume's neck. She gasped and blushed different shades of red and pink. Sasuke chuckled and snuggled his nose up to her jaw and to her cheek. He paused next to her lips and hesitated, waiting for Ryume's reaction.

Her eyes had been closed but were now opening as her eyes met Sasuke's. He had twisted her in a strange way so that she was still against his shoulder but his face was in front of hers. So she was sideways in front of him. She gulped and blushed again.

Sasuke smirked and whispered to her again. "You're so cute when you blush."

Ryume, unconsciously, blushed again and smiled, bringing her hand to her mouth. Sasuke grabbed her hand and moved it away from her face. He brought his face closer; letting his lips hover over hers. Ryume's heart was pounding like crazy.

Finally, his lips met hers. Ryume's eyes widened, but closed slowly as she calmed down, but her heart still racing. Sasuke smirked in the kiss and moved his face, still smirking. He watched as Ryume held her hand over her heart. With a smirk still on his face, Sasuke brought his mouth to Ryume's ear and breathed softly, making her shudder as his hot breath melted her. He grinned and whispered, "You're second kiss, right?"

Ryume blushed and nodded, her eyes closed from embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled softly and brushed his lips lightly over Ryume's ear, making her blush and shudder even more.

Then, she heard Sasuke growl. He lifted Ryume and set her next to him. She looked up at him confused. He was staring at the door. "Someone's coming." He mumbled.

"Oh." Ryume said. She waited and touched her temple. A bandage was there. "Sasuke, did you-"

Sasuke's face was suddenly next to hers, his nose touching her jaw. "Of course I did. Who else would?"

Ryume smiled.

Then the door opened and Mori's father appeared in the doorway. "Ahh, so you're awake! Good! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Thank you for letting me rest." Ryume said, still smiling.

"Of course! Now, how about getting ready for the meeting? The girls will help you into your clothes and, Sasuke, I have yours right here." He brought out a bundle of blue and white clothes and put them in front of Sasuke. "Ryume, yours is with the girls. How about you go and get ready?"

"What time is it?" Ryume asked, suddenly suspicious.

"It's a little past noon." The man laughed as he walked out.

Ryume's mouth dropped to the floor. "WHAT?! NOON!?" She looked to Sasuke who was smiling at her while leaning against the wall. "Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned in behind Ryume, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing his face to her neck. "You looked to peaceful sleeping. And we never have time alone. Especially back in the village. We're always interrupted." He muttered darkly.

"But I should've been helping out."

Sasuke's face fell and he looked up at Ryume letting her go. "You didn't want to be alone with me?"

Ryume stared at Sasuke's fallen face and held up her arms, waving them around, "Oh, no, no! I love being with you! It's just that we're on a mission and…" She rambled on with her nervous body shaking, still waving her arms about.

The only thing Sasuke did was smirk. He grabbed Ryume's wrists and brought one to his lips, kissing it softly. "It's so cute when you do that." He breathed.

Ryume blushed and met Sasuke's eyes as he still held onto her wrists. He let go and sighed as he got up. "We should get going." He said. "I'll see you later."

Ryume nodded and also got up. She turned her back to Sasuke and headed for the door. She stopped as Sasuke's arms suddenly started to snake around her again. She laughed. "Are you ever going to let me go?" She asked playfully. Sasuke buried his face in her neck and hair and sighed. Ryume giggled. "All right, Sasuke. I think someone else is coming."

Sasuke growled and let go of Ryume. She laughed again and walked down the temple to get herself ready for the meeting, smiling the whole way down there.


	3. Samuel&The Uninvited Ninja&Confessions

Ryume's smile had faded once she entered the room where she was supposed to get her clothes. The whole room was covered in clothes, make-up, and girly-girls giggling and gossiping. This wasn't Ryume's kind of style.

"Are you Ryume?" A girl called out. She had on a red, orange and yellow robe and was doing another girl's hair.

Ryume nodded and another girl appeared beside her. She was wearing green and yellow and her hair was up in a bun with decorative chopsticks cut through them for style. "Follow me. I'll show you your outfit."

"Outfit?" Ryume said disgustingly as if the word was a curse to say.

"Yep." The girl stopped in a corner and whispered so only Ryume could hear, "I think it's the prettiest one here! Well I guess it's true because you're going to be a waitress, right?"

Ryume's eyes were wide with fear as she thought about being the girl with the prettiest outfit. "Umm… Do you have something different…? Something that's less flashy?"

"Sorry, the master's orders. You wear what you wear!" She said happily and took out Ryume's clothes. The next thing Ryume knew, she was being tackled by the girl and was being forced to wear the clothes while Ryume struggled, trying to get out of the room. She heard other girls stare at her and whisper. But she didn't care. She was _not_ going to enjoy wearing this!

--

"Next? Name? … Go ahead. Next? Name? … Go ahead. Next?" Sasuke sighed in irritation as he waited for an old man to approach him. "Name?" He said in a boring voice. He waited as the old man gave out his name. Sasuke skimmed through his clipboard and searched for his name. Once he found it, he marked it with a neat check. "Go ahead." He said and the man walked slowly away.

Sasuke had been put on guard duty and was to make sure everyone came and anyone who _wasn't_ invited was kicked out. Skimming through his list again once the path was clear in front of the temple, affirming that everyone was present. He closed the gates and waited for the nighttime guard to show up.

Meanwhile, Ryume wasn't having as much fun as Sasuke was having. She sat still on the ground to the side while Mori's father introduced the major people present. Once that was done, everyone got up and made him or herself at home, chatting and waiting to be met with the temple owner.

But the task was also simple. All Ryume had to do was walk around, handing out drinks, smiling and acting normal. She even got used to the outfit she was wearing. It was very comfortable she had to admit. But it just wasn't her style at all.

Once her tray was full of empty cups, she went back to the kitchen to clean and refill them. When she got inside and dumped the cups in the sink, she turned around to get the already clean cups. She passed by the door and noticed a small group of men, her age, were standing and glancing at her. One smiled at her but she pretended not to notice. The rest of the group laughed at him as his face fell.

Ryume ignored them and refilled the glasses with more beverages. She went to grab the tray from where she left it on the counter but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" A voice came from behind her.

Ryume turned around and faced the boy that smiled at her. "Thanks." She said and smiled softly. Grabbing the tray, she pulled it away but he kept his hold on the tray. "Can you please let go of the tray?" She asked.

"I _can_." He teased.

"_May_ you please let go of the tray?" Ryume asked, keeping her cool and a straight face.

The boy let go and grinned at her as she continued to ignore him and walked to the glasses that were filled. She started to put them on the tray but stopped as she felt someone standing right behind her. "Do you need something?"

"No." He answered, but didn't move.

"Them please go outside and enjoy yourself." Ryume said and went back to putting cups on the tray.

"No, it's okay. I'm enjoying myself right here." Ryume heard a grin in his voice.

Lifting the tray with one hand, she ignored him and the rest of the boys and walked into the group outside. She was lost in thought and didn't notice that the boys continued to follow her.

"Why thank you, dear." A woman said as she took a cup from the tray. Ryume smiled and nodded, walking further into the group. Then she saw Sasuke to the side, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. She looked around her.

_Everyone seems to be okay. If they need anything they'll let me know._ Ryume thought to herself and walked towards Sasuke.

"Yo, Ryume!" An oddly familiar voice called behind her. She stopped and saw the flirtatious boy with Mori's father along with other random guests.

Mori's father smiled huge and patted Ryume on the back. "Yep! This is the one! The one that's helped me out so much. And what do I repay her with? My son hurts her and I get a bad impression on her. Tell me, Ryume, are you feeling all right?" He trailed off into a conversation while taking the last cup on her tray. He gulped it down and put it back down on the tray. "How about you go put these away and enjoy yourself out here?"

"Are you sure?" Ryume asked.

"Of course! Besides, I don't want those clothes getting too dirty." He laughed it his own 'joke' and led her to the kitchen, with the group still trailing behind him. "Well, my break time's over. Have fun! Oh, by the way," Ryume sighed to herself in her head as she felt another conversation starting up, "This is Samuel. He's my brother's son. Please make sure to make him happy and comfortable. Like us, he comes from a good and rich family." Finally, he walks off, chatting with other guests.

Ryume released her held breath and looked back at the spot Sasuke was. It was empty. She sighed and went into the kitchen. _Aww man. Now I'm going to have to look for him._ She thought gloomily. Once she entered the kitchen she wasn't too surprised to see Sasuke leaning against the counter, waiting for her.

"Hey, Sasuke. I was just about to look for you. How was your job? I bet it was better than mine." She mumbled.

Sasuke didn't answer her. He was too busy staring at her, with his lips slightly parted. Ryume's outfit was stunning. Her blue robes with green and white designs matched her well. Her hair was parted in one direction so no one could see her bandage across the side of her head. She refused to put on make up, but to Sasuke, she looked like a princess.

Ryume noticed he was staring at her clothes. "Too much? I thought so. I didn't want to…" She stopped as Sasuke led her to the side, away from the doorway and put one hand around her waist while his other lifted her chin up so she was looking at him in the eyes. She turned pink. "Sasuke, not here. We're at a party for crying out loud."

Sasuke just smirked and pecked her on the lips before putting his hand down. But he didn't release his grip around her waist.

"Ahem."

Ryume twirled to the side and saw Samuel standing in the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently. Ryume opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke beat her. "Need something?"

"Yeah," Samuel snapped. "Her." He pointed at Ryume.

"Why? Can't you see she's taken?" Sasuke gave him an evil smile.

Before the conversation continued and they both got the wrong idea, Ryume cut them off. "No, no, Sasuke! I'm supposed to keep him company. This is Samuel. Samuel, this is Sasuke."

"Keep him company?" Sasuke hissed at her.

Samuel raised his eyebrow as he saw his arm around her waist. "What are you her bodyguard?"

"No." Ryume said quickly. "Just friends." She looked back at Sasuke with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. The temple owner told me to." She looked down and walked towards Samuel. Sasuke didn't argue as he saw her eyes. If he had to let her go, then he would, as long as he didn't have to see those eyes again. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watch Samuel smirk at him before leaving.

"So what is it you'd like to do?" Ryume asked, but from the tone of her voice, Samuel knew she really didn't care.

Samuel stopped and stood in front of her, "First," He lifted his finger, "You need to be happy and smile for me."

"I'm sorry. But I guess I'm not in a happy mood right now."

"Well then if you're not happy, then I'm not happy. And if _I'm_ not happy, well, do I have to go through the details about the master's orders?"

Ryume shook her head. Then one thought popped up in her head. "How about I show you the garden?"

Samuel grinned. "Sure… Unless!" Ryume looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Unless…?"

"Unless we hold hands." He grinned.

Ryume's eyes grew stern, as she got angry. "No way!"

"And why not? You're supposed to make me happy."

"Well go get somebody else. I just…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I need some fresh air." She mumbled.

Samuel followed her out as she stepped out into the night. The lights from the hallways of the temple lit up the garden faintly, making the river sparkle in the night. She sat down on the edge of the hallway and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Samuel asked. Then without asking for permission, put his arm around Ryume's waist.

"Let go of me." Ryume shrugged him off and slid down further away from him.

He thought of it as a game and went next to her again. "What's wrong?" He grinned, enjoying himself. "Am I annoying you?"

"I just have a headache." Ryume mumbled through her hands, which were still covering her face.

"A headache? That's your excuse?" Samuel laughed. "How lame."

Ryume put one hand down and bit her lip. It was true. Her headaches were coming back and she was getting slightly dizzy. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a small figure running with a big bundle. Ryume squinted her eyes and recognized the object.

"My fan!" She cried out and stood up quickly. She groaned and sat back down as her head unleashed a strong amount of pain. "Those little kids. I've had enough." She turned to Samuel, hand still holding her head, "I'll be right back. I need to get something."

"Tsch. Yeah right." He said followed Ryume to Mori's room.

Ryume slid open the door and found everyone sitting in a circle. "All right guys. You've had your fun. Please give back my gloves and fan."

Mori, as the leader, spoke, "Now your fan? Wow, you're pretty irresponsible. And you're even blaming us again. What a loser."

Ryume clenched her teeth and her hands bawled up into fists. She tried to speak calmly but her voice kept shaking in anger and pain from her headaches. "Please…" she trembled. "Just give back my stuff." Then she groaned in pain and clutched her head. She fell to her knees and bit back the feeling to scream.

"Hey, Ryume, what the heck?" Samuel said and looked at the kids. "What's she doing?"

A girl spoke up. "She got hit in the head with a bucket yesterday and she got a cut on the side of her head."

"She could've told me that." Samuel mumbled and took Ryume by the shoulders, making her lean against the wall. She took in a deep breath and shuddered as she let it out slowly. Samuel moved her bangs to the side and saw the bandages that had dots of blood on them. "She's bleeding."

Ryume fixed her hair so it was back to normal and not to the side. "I'm fine. I just need a rest."

Then, the sound of glass breaking and screaming came from outside. Ryume was suddenly alert and struggled to get up. She walked out the door and saw a burst of flame come from the garden and into the air. As the fire lit up the night, she saw someone dressed in black flying through the air. Then she saw Sasuke clash with him with a kunai.

"Sasuke!" Ryume cried out and ran outside, ignoring the pains in her head. She took out shuriken and closed in on her opponent.

Sasuke managed to kick him square in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground. Miraculously, he landed a few feet away from Ryume. She stopped running and looked at the intruder.

"Who are you?" She asked as she readied her kunai.

"Ryume." Sasuke landed next to Ryume. From the side, Ryume noticed that everyone had gotten curious and went outside to see what had happened. "He jumped over the gates and threatened the guests." Sasuke explained.

Ryume nodded and watched as the stranger stood up. He chuckled and went straight towards Ryume. "I can smell your blood, girl." He hissed.

Ryume ducked as he aimed to grab at her. Sasuke met him above her and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying again. Except, this time, he landed on a rock and slingshot himself with his feet towards Ryume and Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Ryume by the arm as she clutched her head again. "Sasuke." She muttered. "My head… It hurts."

"I know, shh. It's okay." Sasuke hushed her as he settled her down on the ground. He faced the ninja and formed hand signs. The ninja didn't notice and charged at Sasuke.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot out a flame of fire from his mouth and hit him directly. He waited until the flicker of the flames lit his surroundings. The ninja was nowhere to be seen. He looked around him but couldn't find his enemy.

Then Sasuke suddenly thought, _RYUME!!_

He whirled behind him and saw Ryume block a punch from the ninja. She sprawled backwards and he aimed another punch to her face, she quickly took out a kunai and managed to slice him in the arm, but barely missing.

She got up and charged at the ninja with a kunai in each hand. She jumped in the air; he did the same and met her in the air. They both clashed with a flurry of kick and punches.

Once Ryume met the ground, she took off her robe and was in her usual clothes she always wore. She flung her expensive clothes to the side in the hallway and resumed her fight. The two kicked and punched and kept blocking each other equally.

Then, of course, a pain shoot up through her head and Ryume flinched, leaving her enemy wide open for a free attack. He takes it gladly and kicks her directly in the gut, sending her soaring across the garden and into the small stream. She groaned and bit her lip in pain. She then saw Sasuke roar across the grounds towards the ninja.

"You'll pay for that!" He said and punched him hard, sending him crashing into the fence/border of the temple. He ran towards the limp form and made sure he was knocked out. He dragged him to the temple master's feet and tossed him. "Here." He snapped. "And make sure you don't leave out any detail on your report."

Ryume leaned on a rock next to the stream and stumbled out. She tripped and started to fall. Sasuke was there and caught her, moving hair away from her face.  
"Ryume, are you all right?"

"M-My head… It's killing m-me." She stuttered. She put her arms around herself as a soft breeze hit her. It wasn't cold outside but the stream was. She shuddered and her teeth chattered.

The maid ran across the garden with Mori's father behind her. "Is she okay? Oh, my goodness." She exclaimed.

"Take her inside, quickly." The, now worried man said.

Sasuke was way ahead of him. He scooped up the shuddering Ryume and went to her room. When he was inside, he set her down and reached for any blanket he could find. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close, her shuddering now decreased to sniffs. "Still cold?"

Ryume shook her head. "My head feels numb. I can't think straight." She mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed a towel, drying her hair. He put the towel away and hugged her tighter. "Try going to sleep." He said quietly.

Most of the guests had now surrounded the door, eager to find out what happened. Mori's father's voice rose. "Now, now, everybody. If you will please go back to the other room and enjoy yourselves, I'll take care of things here. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine."

The door opened and Mori and his father stepped in. Ryume closed her eyes tiredly and listened.

"I have a confession." Mori's father said.

"Yes, you do." Sasuke interrupted angrily, still holding onto Ryume.

"You see I was actually aware that someone uninvited was going to come, but I thought they wouldn't since I had ninja beside me. But he had other motives and decided to show up anyways. I apologize that I can't tell you why he's here. Family business."

Sasuke didn't say anything but he got it. He leaned Ryume's head on his shoulder and sighed quietly. "Let her sleep." He simply said.

Mori's father nodded and motioned his son to go outside. Sasuke and Ryume were once again alone. Except, this time, Ryume was in pain and that angered Sasuke. His jaw tightened in frustration.

Ryume sensed his anger and opened her eyes whispering, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have a reason to be sorry." Sasuke said put his hand against her cheek. "You're just being the idiot you are."

Ryume smiled and closed her eyes again. Bending his neck, Sasuke laid his lips on he neck. "Again?" Ryume said breathlessly.

"Yes. Before we go back to the village, please?"

Ryume sighed. "Whatever…" She was too tired to argue. Feeling Sasuke smile against her throat, she couldn't help but also smile. Sasuke breathed against her neck and trailed kisses up to her jaw. He went to her ear and bit the lobe gently. "Sasuke…" Ryume protested tiredly. "Can I please sleep?"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed and raised his head. "Fine." He growled.

Ryume smiled. "Thank you."

"You owe me."

Ryume groaned. "Sasuke. That's not fair."

"Don't worry, it won't be at a bad time… I promise."

"Okay…" Ryume breathed.

Sasuke smiled down at Ryume and kissed her softly. "Good night." He whispered.

Ryume smiled and laughed softly. "Good night."

"Wait." Sasuke said before letting Ryume drift off into unconsciousness.

"What…?" Ryume sighed.

"Sasuke snuggled closed to Ryume, whispering to her, "Remember when we got back from the Sand Village, and we got into that argument at the hospital?"

Ryume's eyes suddenly opened and stared into Sasuke's eyes. She whispered back, "How can I forget?" She remembered Kasaigaru telling her what had happened while she was out of the room. Sasuke and Kasaigaru got into an argument and Ryume could've imagined being there:

"_I thought we already settled this!" He _(Kasaigaru)_ said, the angriest he's been in a while. "I thought you weren't going to do this again! I trusted you to protect Ryume and her heart! Unfortunately, I was wrong. I feel to so foolish for trusting you. Who do you think you are to do that to a girl who __**loves**__ you?"_

_Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened. "What…?" He whispered._

"_You heard me." Kasaigaru growled and kept his enormous fangs in vision of Sasuke. "And don't act surprised either. If you are, then you are, indeed, very foolish and don't deserve to be a friend of Ryume."_

_Sasuke was speechless._

"_Keep this up and I'll make sure you won't see her again!" Kasaigaru finally said._

_Sasuke's froze and his eyes grew even wider than before. "WHAT?! You can't do that! You wouldn't!"_

_Kasaigaru growled again. "I __**Can**__ and I __**Will**__!"_

Ryume nodded and put her head back on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke continued, "Well, Kasaigaru said… He…" He couldn't say it. He sighed and banged the back of his head against the wall in frustration. Ryume lifted her arm and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. He grabbed her hand and kept it to his face, edging it closer to his mouth. He kissed the palm of her head and breathed into it.

Ryume whispered into Sasuke's ear, resting her chin on the side of his neck. He rested his head on hers and kept his hold on her hand. "He said… That… You…" He sighed.

"It's okay." Ryume comforted him. "Take your time." She kissed his cheek.

Sasuke growled softly to himself. "When I say this, please don't get angry at me."

"Of course I won't." Ryume said softly.

Sasuke tried once more. "Kasaigaru said you were in love with me…" He looked away, ashamed. He couldn't meet her eyes. He felt her get off of his shoulder to sit up. Glancing at her, he met her green eyes.

Ryume then smiled.

Sasuke felt a rush of relief wash over him.

"I guess my secret got spilled." Ryume said and giggled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke said and laughed. He took Ryume's face in his hands and held her close to him, making her rest on his chest. With his hands still on the side of her face, Ryume held Sasuke's hands and smiled. Sasuke held her closer –if possible- and whispered, "I'm so glad you're not mad at me."

"I have no reason to be mad at you." She smiled, but then her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, lifting her chin so she was looking up at him.

She hesitated before speaking. "I'm just worried about how you would reply if I ever told you."

"Well them tell me."

"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked at Ryume. "Ask me. Right now. Tell me your feelings and I'll give you an answer."

Ryume lifted herself and stammered, "It's not that easy, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked a her with a little bit of sadness in his eyes because she was farther away from him and reached out to touch her face. "Just say it." He said softly.

Ryume sighed and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder, her headache gone. After a few moments, she spoke the words:

"Sasuke… I love you."

She awaited an answer, which came without any hesitation:

"I love you too… Ryume."


	4. Chapter 4 Acomplishment

"Congratulations! You've succeeded your mission(s) without going to the hospital!" Tsunade announced as Sasuke and Ryume in front of her desk. She and Shizune both laughed while Kasaigaru chuckled in a corner.

"I'm surprised, Ryume." He said. "Tell me, are you hungry?"

Ryume laughed. "Nope! The owner held a huge feast at a brunch and I'm stuffed!" She smiled and hugged Kasaigaru's furry neck.

"Well that's good to hear." He replied then looked over at Sasuke. "How about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, not answering. Ryume answered for him, "We were fine." She paused. "But the owner's son was a pain in the ass, pardon my language, but it's true!"

Kasaigaru laughed and showed his large fangs. "Yeah, I read the letter from his father. It seems you three had some trouble. Like that injury on your head."

Ryume touched her temple. "Oh, it's nothing. It'll heal. Nothing bad." She smiled again, relieved to be back home.

"Well, let's head on back home. You're probably tired."

"Nahh, I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go talk a walk. See ya later!" Ryume called and went out the door.

Kasaigaru chuckled. "That kid. You gotta love her."

Sasuke smirked and he too went out the door, followed by Kasaigaru, going in a different direction once out the door.

Sasuke walked around the village until he entered the woods. There was a small trail, which lead to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. He knew exactly where he was going. And Ryume was there too.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ryume called out happily.

Sasuke smiled and sat down next to Ryume, enjoying the breeze. Ryume closed her eyes and lied on her back. Sasuke sat up next to her and watched her as she stared at the clouds. She started to close her eyes and sighed softly.

Then it got darker behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes and met Sasuke's. He had one arm on each side of her head and was leaning towards her with no expression on his face. Ryume blushed and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in closer. He paused as his lips hovered over hers. "Remember, you owe me." He taunted. Ryume giggled and nodded. Breaking the space in between them, Sasuke settled his lips on top of hers. He sighed deeply and continued to kiss her. Ryume wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

They stayed there for the rest of the day, spending alone time with each other. Staring at the clouds and having small talk. Just what they both wanted.


End file.
